Together in Pieces
by Ivory Slayer
Summary: It's hard to stop falling when you're so far in. Sometimes it seems impossible to love the wrong girl and be right. Isn't is strange how you can be whole and broken? SEQUEL TO STRONG AND BREAKING
1. Together in Pieces

The long awaited sequel to _Strong and Breaking_. Enjoy and COMMENT please so I know if I should continue.

* * *

People like to believe that love is pure. That falling in love and loving someone are the same thing. They're not. And they always hurt. You cannot love without hurting. They tell me that I should stay away from her. "She will never love me, like I love her". That, "Nothing so innocent with be found in that kind of girl". I can't help loving that girl.

Even though I cannot be with her without hurting, I take everything that comes with loving the wrong girl. Sometimes what's wrong isn't black and white. Sometimes I want to say letting her love me is bad. Because it is. I hurt when I try to talk to her and she backs away or when she forgets to call me back. Still, I can live with it because my beautiful girl always comes back. And that's what love is, staying when you're falling apart.

Loving Ashley is the scariest thing. Being in love with her is like a blessed curse. she is everything I want and everything I need. Ashley is my air in space... and she controls how much it get. She is all I have and I'm glad.

She's the wrong girl to fall in love with and I don't care.


	2. Whole Broken Hearts

I know I don't deserve her. I tell her that sometimes, that I don't deserve her and she tells me that everyone deserves love, that she wouldn't be whole without me. And that's why I'll stay, not because I need her because she needs me. I'm trying to be good enough for her. Trying to be stong and loving, her protector. Sometimes I get really tired though. But you never stop fighting for the one you love.

No matter how many pieces are missing, I'll always fight for what's left. 


	3. We Will Be Together Until You Fall

Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get to rest. I don't get why we can't just be together. Why can't they leave us alone?

Ashley's getting so tired of being broken, of fighting just to be pushed down. And honestly, I am too.

I love to watch her play her guitar, hum gently to it. when she's in her element, that's when she's the most beautiful. When no one's looking, but me. Her guard is down and she's just being. I wish she could have more of those moments...

With everyone trying to tear us apart...

I'm afraid they're going to win.

That I'm going to lose, Ashley.

I'm going to lose my world...

I have a bad feeling somethings going to try and take her away from me... something always does. 


	4. We Can Be Alone Together

I really wonder if I'm worth it... If Spencer really should risk everything for me? I don't think she should. But how do I tell her that?... Especially now.

Things are just getting worse. Paula will never expect us- her. Her own daughter! How could you not love your own child, how could she not love her? She tries so hard to be perfect - even for me. When we first started to date, she was so nervous. It took her a while to realize that I loved her for her - She's not use to that... My baby still forgets that. I guess it's hard for her to realize that I will love her no matter what... I just wish things were better. Glen won't talk to her because he blames her for her parent's arguments. Paula hates her because of me... Aurther has started to drink again. Clay is stuck in the middle and then having issues with his own life. I'm the only one there for her and ironicly, I'm the reason why no one else is. I'm just wondering if there is anything else that can go wrong.

I'd risk everything to protect her... even her love for me... 


	5. Watch the Pieces Fall Apart

Spencer's Pov

Something bad happened. Really bad. Ashley and I were in her room cuddling and kissing softly. We had the tv on for background noise. She went to get something more comfortable when- oh gosh, when she came back the news cut in saying that Raife Davies had just died in a car accident. My poor, distraught baby fell to her knees. She started bawling. I've never seen her cry like that, _never_. We've been together for almost a year (our anniversary is next week) and not once has Ashley completely lost control. I ran over to her and held her close. I got her into her bed, just holding her against me and cooing softly in her ear. I was trying everything to calm her down at all. She didn't stop crying for almost three hours. She only fell asleep because her body was so warn out. My poor baby. I smoothed back her sweaty bangs and kissed her forehead, glad that she could finally get some rest.

How was I suppose to fix this? I never had to be the strong one. That was always Ash's part. I will always protect her, but I-I don't know how to protect her from herself. That's what worries me the most. I'm terrified that Ashley will go back to those self-destructive behavoirs. I'm not going to let that happen. I _can't _let that happen.

"Spencer?" She whimpered suddenly. The lean curve of her back pressed against my front. Knowing she was awake, I drew Ashley's fragile form in closer.

"What is it baby?" I murmered, brushing loose aburn hairs behind her ear before leaning down to place a kiss to the spot.

"I think we should take a break." I froze, feeling my heart twist.

"W-what?" I breathed trying to catch my breath. She scooted away from me, to the edge of her side.

"We should take a break." Ashley whispered into the open air, still not facing me. I didn't know what to do. How-how could this be happening?! I quickly sat up.

"You're upset-" My voice shook as I tried to come up with a reason for this.

"I've been thinking about it for a while." The words spoken so quietly seemed to be choking me. Hot tears flowed freely from my eyes.

"Please, Ashley, _please_!" I whimpered. "You're my heart baby, I can't live without you. Ash-ley!" I cried hysterically. "Don't do this! I _need_ you." My voice sounded so broken, even to my ears.

"You should leave."

"No!" I pleaded. "Please, I'll fix it. I'll be better. Don't leave me, Ashley- We need each other, I need you!" I wailed mornfully.

"I'm sorry," her voice whispered, "but I can't see you anymore."

"Ashley-"

"We're over..." Her voice choked out.

"A-ash_ley_." It came out as a hoarse whisper. The petite body of my once- oh nooo- my once l-lover curled into herself more. Whimpering, I gathered my things and left, leaving her dark hoodie... the that one I alwa- use to wear. Oh _Ashley_...


	6. If You're Going to Hurt Me Make it Quick

I've stayed by the phone, hoping she would call and tell me she was joking, that she had took too much Tylenol, a fever, anyth

I've stayed by the phone, hoping she would call and tell me she was joking, that she had taken too much Tylenol, a fever, anything. How could Ashley just leave me like that? I don't get what went wrong. I should be there for her. Doesn't she want me there? I felt skin to my stomach. I got home and felt like I just left it.

"Spencer?" I tried to run up the stairs, not wanting to talk to my mom. "_Spencer_, I'm calling you."

"What mom?" I whimpered, sniffing through tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, mom. What do you need?"

"I thought you were at _her _house." She asked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, I'm not anymore." A flash of realization sparked in her eyes causing a tug of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Did you two have a fight?" She practically gloated. I expected a freaking beam of sunshine to shoot out of her ass.

"You don't have to be so damn happy!" I snarled.

"_Spencer_! Don't you speak to me like that!" I pushed past her.

"Like I even care if we speak at all!" An angry hand wrapped tightly around my wrist and yanked me off a stair.

"We_ are talking_."

"Let go of me!" I struggled, but my _mother_ just dug her nails deeply into my skin and began dragging me farther down the stairs.

"I don't like what this _whore_ has done to you!" Her scream vibrated through the air.

"Don't you fucking call her that! Don't you dare!" The palm of my hand connected solidly against her collarbone. After freeing my arm I ran the rest of the way to my room – a place that hadn't been a haven for a long time. The mattress caught my tears as I buried my face in it. How could I have lost not only my family, but now Ashley too?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up late for school. I missed first period and half of second. When I got to school I walked into to the middle of my Psychology class – third period – in sweats, a tank top and my hair in a messy pony.

"Miss Carlin, do you have a note?"

"No sir. Sorry." I said quietly.

"Ah, a first offense." He joked. I didn't even pretend to find him funny. I just took my seat. I looked around and noticed that I seemed closer to the window. Tears filled my eyes as I realized I was in Ashley's seat. I crossed my arms and cradled my head in them on the desk hiding my face so that I could cry.

"Mss Carlin, are you ok? Mss Carlin?"


End file.
